Shion Todo
Shion Todo is an 8th grader of Paprika Private Academy and a student of PriPara Idol Academy. She is a Baby Monster user and is a cool type idol and she is a member of Dressing Pafe. She is an original character and is currently used by Ivanly912 as one of her roleplay characters. If you would like to use her for roleplay, please ask for permission first. If you use her without permission, you will receive a Warning Ticket. Appearance Shion has dark purple hair which is pulled in a ponytail. She has amber-colored eyes. Personality Shion is a calm but competitive person. She plays go a lot, and can often been seen solving problems with a go board. She likes to use many idioms when speaking and her intelligence is only rivaled by Mirei. She also adores anything that is black and white and has an affection towards pandas Relationships *'Laala Manaka' - Laala helped Shion get into PriPara. As a member of SoLaMi Smile, they are rivals, but don't treat each other as one. *'Mirei Minami' - Shion holds a grudge against Mirei for slapping her with a warning ticket in Paprika Private Academy, and they have a special rivalry. She has sworn to get revenge on her one day. *'Sophie Hojo' - As a member of SoLaMi Smile, Sophie and Shion are rivals. However, they don't treat each other as one *'Dorothy West' - Dorothy is one of Shion's teammates in Dressing Pafe. Because their personalities seem to be total opposites, they often fight a lot in the group. Despite all that, they do work well together and trust each other *'Leona West' - Leona is one of Shion's teammates in Dressing Pafe. When Dorothy and Shion get into fights, Leona is always the one who breaks them up. The two of them have a friendly relationship and they do not fight at all. *'Aroma Kurosu' - Shion was one of Aroma's targets to join her Dream Team. Eventually, Shion started wanting Aroma to join her team. Although they are rivals, they don't treat each other as one *'Fuwari Midorikaze' - After hearing her sing, Shion wanted Fuwari on her team for the Summer Dream Idol Grand Prix. After a while, they formed Dressing Flower with Dressing Pafe, Fuwari and Laala. They are rivals but do not treat each other as one *'Hibiki Shikyoin' - Although unbeknownst to Shion, Hibiki wants to use Shion to create his 'perfect' PriPara. However, Shion has her suspicions on him. They had a battle in Episode 62 (GO SHION!!!!) *'Hoshizora Mizuki' - They are classmates in both Paprika Academy and PriPara Idol Academy. They are close friends and are often seen hanging out together. Shion tags along when Mizuki goes to introduce herself to someone new in the academy. The two of them are part of a 5 member unit called Moonrising Flowers. *'Falulu Bokerdole/Vocaldoll' - Shion once attempted to fix "Falulu's Non" but was stopped. She and the rest of SoLaMi Dressing awakened her in the Falulu ComeBack Live. *'Haruka Bokerdole/Vocaldoll'- They first met when Shion went along with Mizuki to introduce themselves *'Mirai Tojo' - They first met when Shion went along with Mizuki to introduce themselves. They are planning to have a go ''match one day. *'Sumire Hanasaki' - The two of them are part of a 5 member unit called Moonrising Flowers. *'Mizu Yōsei' - The two of them are part of a 5 member unit called Moonrising Flowers *'Mikan Shiratama''' - Mikan attends both Paprika Private Academy and PriPara Idol Academy. At first, Mikan wanted Shion on her team, and she refused. After a while Shion started wanting Mikan to join her team. Although they are rivals, they don't treat each other as one. The two of them are part of a 5 member unit called Moonrising Flowers Trivia * She is called Shinochi by Mizuki ** She is fine with Mizuki calling her that, but when someone else calls her that she gets mad Category:Idols Category:Cool Idol Category:Student Category:Baby Monster user Category:Academy Festival Category:Ivanly912 Category:Original PriPara Characters Category:Member of Moonrising Flowers Category:ParaPri